


К тебе или ко мне?

by madchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madchester/pseuds/madchester
Summary: – Ко мне или к тебе? – выдавил Дерек, пока Стайлз помогал ему усесться на пассажирское сиденье.





	К тебе или ко мне?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My place or yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393745) by [Marishna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna). 



_Три года назад_

Стайлз затащил Дерека на пассажирское сиденье его машины – сам тот был не в состоянии после боя в лесу.

– Ко мне или к тебе? – выдавил Дерек, пока Стайлз помогал ему усесться. 

– Давай подумаем: я живу с отцом, который понятия не имеет, чем я занимаюсь в свободное время. Так что я бы выбрал к тебе, – проворчал Стайлз. – Кроме того, полагаю, ты представлял, что задашь этот вопрос кому-то совершенно не похожему на меня.

Дерек не ответил и закатил глаза, перепугав этим Стайлза. Такой Дерек даже не заметил бы, сколько гравия вылетело из-под колес камаро, когда Стайлз нажал на газ.

_Год назад_

– У тебя или у меня? – прокричал Стайлз из дальнего угла лофта, разбирая пакет с продуктами.

Дерек спустился по лестнице с озадаченным видом, натягивая футболку, – и Стайлз совершенно точно не ощутил из-за этого укол разочарования.

– Что у меня? – спросил Дерек.

– Вся стая снова собралась в городе, помнишь? Или устроим встречу у меня?

Дерек встал рядом и пожал плечами, удивленно разглядывая его покупки.

– Что? – ощетинился Стайлз. – Я знал, что у тебя нет даже основных продуктов. Если что, скоро к тебе заявится прожорливая толпа, а ты, как мы знаем, не в состоянии позаботиться о себе без нашего участия.

– Твоего, – невнятно пробормотал Дерек и, прежде чем Стайлз успел среагировать, отстранился от кухонной стойки. – Конечно, мы можем собраться здесь.

_Полтора года спустя_

Стайлз изо всех сил сдерживал смех от щекотки – Дерек колол своей щетиной его шею. В два часа ночи они ушли из «Джунглей» и теперь бесцельно брели по улице, а Дерек, вероятно, собрался обновить все свои метки на теле Стайлза.

– Мы так никогда не дойдем, – тихо произнес он и вздохнул, когда Дерек прикусил чувствительную кожу под ухом.

– Куда мы идем?

– К тебе или ко мне? – с улыбкой спросил Стайлз. Дерек выпрямился, обнял его и заставил остановиться.

– Это одно и то же, – ответил он с широкой ухмылкой. Стайлз по этой улыбке понял, как Дерек все еще взволнован тем, что они живут вместе. Черт, между ними теперь все по-новому.

Стайлз кивнул.

– Да, я помню. Отведи меня домой в нашу потрясающую постель.

Дерек крепко его поцеловал и отстранил от себя. Они держались за руки всю дорогу до дома.


End file.
